Thief of my Heart
by usaginekohime
Summary: Was Rin truly an innocent little girl? Or was she deceiving everyone for 9 years. Now 18, Rin has done something bad and needs to be punished. What will Fluffy do to her? Read to find out ;) Rated M for a reason! :) Plz R


Usagi – Hi everyone :) this is my first fanfic ever, so I don't think it'll be very good :\ but plz try it anyway :) It might go a little fast-paced though because I'm not a very good writer! I don't rly care if you flame me, I'll just see it as helpful advice :3 please enjoy!

Usagi - I own Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha...

Kagome & Rin - *pulls out spiked clubs and blunt force objects*

Usagi - *eep!* Nvm! They and Rumiko Takashi own them!

_**Bold italics – Rin's thoughts**_

_Normal Italics – Sesshoumaru's thoughts_

Theft of Her Heart

She ran faster, trying to escape the endless halls of the Taisho Mansion. She had attempted to steal Lord Sesshoumaru's most prized possession - the Shikon no Tama - and was sprinting to the exit so she could survive the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ha! This is so easy!" she murmured to herself, sneaking past her sleeping lord. She deceived him into thinking her a helpless child for a period of 9 years. At the age of 18, she had gained the love and trust of the emotionless inu-youkai Sesshoumaru. Rin tenderly gathered the cloth surrounding the precious item and tucked it into a fold in her loose kimono.

Had she been paying more attention, though, she would have noticed her lord's eyes open, studying her every move. As she turned and left the room, still creeping, he slowly stood and began to stalk her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The girl turned her head, glimpsing Lord Sesshoumaru approaching her with a serene face. He looked the picture of calm, which could only mean certain death for Rin who dared to take his most prized possession. As she began to look ahead once more, she tripped on the loose rug and landed on her unprotected face.

Rushing to get to her feet and start running again, her lord snatched her around the waist, his stong arms holding her against his chest. "Now, Rin. Why would you take the Shikon no Tama from my wardrobe?" he questioned, breathing in her scent.

"I would be respected in the Theive's Guild if i could accomplish this task milord!" her reply came as she struggled to gain her freedom. But her strength was not even a fraction of his, for she was just a young girl and he was the Lord of the West.

"Hn." the inu-youkai responded, nuzzling her delicate neck. He walked toward his chambers, carrying his lover tenderly in his arms. _My precious Rin... Tonight, you shall be my mate._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sesshoumaru's Chambers ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Put the Shikon no Tama back in it's spot now, Rin." he demanded softly into her ear, causing her to shiver in delight. Still, though, she had some defiance. "N-no! I will not milord!" she told him. He just stared at her, as if telepathically saying 'you dare disobey my orders'. She froze in his arms, no longer struggling due to the icy, emotionless face she was looking at. It was like a glacier, slowly breaking down her defenses to make her obey his commands and follow his every order.

Hesitantly, Rin reached into a fold on the lower part of her kimono, and lifted out the bright glimmering jewel to set on the wardrobe. "Good girl." he whispered, stroking her smooth creamy skin. He strode over to the bed and dropped her down onto the silky black sheets. "You still need to be punished for attempting that dishonorable action, Rin. Tell me, what should your punishment be?" he said, leaning over and nibbling on her ear.

She moaned, and that was all the permission he needed to begin her punishment. He untied her obi, the silk falling to the ground beside the bed before pulling the kimono off of her. Teasing her, he ran his hands lightly over her uncovered breasts. He leaned down and put his mouth over hers, stifling another of her moans.

Right when Rin was wanting more, he broke the kiss. She was dazed. "Milord? Why... Why did you stop?" she gasped, catching her breath. "It wouldn't be punishment if I did what you wanted, now would it?"

He slid his hand down to her lacy underwear, slipping a finger down to her most private area. One claw came out of his finger, almost stabbing her small bundle of nerves and causing her to take in a sharp breath in pleasure and pain. He flipped his hand over and slit her underwear apart, causing them to fall behind her onto the mattress.

He bent down once more, placing tiny butterfly kisses along her neck and jawline until he reached her tender ear lobe. He closed his mouth around the soft skin, and had his fang puncture her, drawing a drop of her delicious blood into his awaiting mouth then pulling away. The youkai could feel his own blood racing to his lower parts, but showed no sign of it, thinking that Rin might've somehow been able to tell even with her eyes shut tight.

Slowly, he took off his armor and haori, freeing his member from its confines. Leaning over to her ear to whisper to her once more, "Prepare yourself, Rin." _**Prepare for what? What is my lord going to do to me?**_ She was so confused. Due to her parents being killed by the bandits, her mother and father never taught her what it was to be with a man.

Gently, he slid his member into her awaiting hole. He hissed in pleasure. _She's so tight... I must not hurt my precious virgin mate, or else she may hate me._ He stopped at her whimper of pain at touching her hymen. He had no idea how much it would hurt her, but he knew it would be a pain unimaginable to the male species. Even slower now, he pushed forward, ripping the hymen.

_**Oh gosh, it hurts! Why is Lord Sesshoumaru hurting me? I thought he was supposed to protect me even if i did try to steal the Shikon no Tama!**_ She could feel her eyes overflowing with tears, and liquid rolling down her inner thighs. _**Blood? Why do I smell blood?**_ She opened her eyes and looked down to see her lord pressing himself into her clit, causing blood to rush out of her vagina. Concentrating on the feeling of him brushing against her insides, she could feel something warm building up in her stomach. She let out a soft whimper, but instead of pain, it was of desire.

He stopped moving inside of her, "Do you think you have been punished enough, Rin?" She nodded her reply, wanting him to continue pushing himself into her. "Very well then." He began moving once more, faster. He leaned over her, getting deeper inside, and pressing his warm lips over her soft ones. He could sense her closing up even more around him, readying herself to release just as he was. He released her mouth, both of them needing to breathe.

_**Uhn... why is he so warm? It feels good though...**_ She could feel him heating up until she felt like he was going to cause her to melt. She could also feel herself rising up to a peak, yet she didn't understand what it was. "Mi-milord! Let me go! I need to pee!" She looked at him again, glimpsing a smirk on his face and understanding that she wasn't going to be released any time soon.

In the next moment, Rin reached her moment of bliss, throbbing around Lord Sesshoumaru's member and creamy white liquid flowing out of her. This caused Sesshoumaru to fall over the edge also, spilling his seed into her awaiting womb. As they were both still high with pleasure, he leaned over and sunk his fangs into the delicate skin between her neck and shoulder, claiming his precious Rin as his mate.

"Lord Ses -" "You shall no longer address me as 'Lord' Rin. You are my mate now." he interrupted her. "Sesshoumaru, you are the greatest thief of all." For the first time in his infinite life, the inu-youkai looked puzzled. "How is that?" he questioned her.

"You, Sesshoumaru, are the thief of my heart."

Kk :) please review and tell me if you liked it, and if i should try to write another story! :) If you think I should write another, you can tell me what I can do to make it better than this one! I also did NOT get anyone else to proof read this, so there might be a few mistakes that I overlooked :\ Thx 4 reading everybody! :D


End file.
